


【R1SEx你】女朋友真双标

by Xushiqing



Series: R1SE乙女向 [3]
Category: r1se, 周震南 - Fandom, 姚琛 - Fandom, 张颜齐
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xushiqing/pseuds/Xushiqing
Series: R1SE乙女向 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575667
Kudos: 17





	【R1SEx你】女朋友真双标

周震南

你兴致满满的把特地录的骚版本的痒发进了群里，却发现你好像发错地方了，因为你跟朋友有个群，然后朋友特别喜欢周震南，所以群头像是周震南，以至于你把那首痒发给了周震南。

你刚想去撤回，周震南就发了条语音过来：你唱个歌这么骚干嘛

你快速的回了一条信息：我……发错人了。

你不能告诉他你在你朋友面前就是这么骚，毕竟在他眼中你可是个小白兔，用力一点就委屈的那种。

接着你又收到了一条信息：青青你唱这么骚，居然还是发错人了，你不是发给我的，你还想发给谁啊

你选择不回周震南，然后你把那首歌发到了你该发的群里，你就是个没心没肺的女人，转眼就忘了你早上把歌发错地方的事，甚至在群里发了娇喘声骚起来了。

然而你并不知道暴风雨就要来临了，因为你的好友碌碌在听你那条语音的时候，她的男朋友焉栩嘉刚好回家，然后你的娇喘声被焉栩嘉听到了，再然后这件事就被焉栩嘉告诉了周震南。

周震南到家一句话也没说就把你压在了床上直接开始扒你的衣服，你一脸茫然的望着周震南：“你，干嘛呀。”

“干你。”周震南握着巨物在你娇嫩的穴口磨蹭了几下而后挺身而入。

“嗯……混蛋……又不……啊……”你的话都没能说完就被周震南的吻堵在了嘴里。

周震南松开你的唇时，你的唇肿的跟香肠一样，你伸手锤了锤周震南的肩膀：“你今天……到底……抽什么疯……”

“你娇喘好听啊，我就是想听你娇喘啊，你别那么小气，怎么能只给你的那些朋友发呢，你男人不配听吗。”周震南又往里埋了几分：“我现在知道那首痒是什么意思了，你欠操的意思。”

-

姚琛

“我才知道你这么骚啊，你要是欲求不满你跟我说啊，你给那群女的发娇喘有什么意思呢，她们是能满足你嘛？”听到姚琛的话，你很慌张，转身想往房间外面跑，却被姚琛推到了床上。

“阿烟不想要吗？”姚琛的大手探进了你的衣服下摆在你的身体上游走着：“如果不想要的话，应该不会去群里发娇喘吧。”

“小琛哥……我不要……”姚琛的唇贴在你的颈脖上慢慢向下移动留下一串草莓，另一只手直接从你内裤里伸进去仅仅摩擦了几下阴核，便有淫水溢出：“口是心非，还是下面的小嘴诚实。”

-

张颜齐

张颜齐一回来，你就听到他无奈的叹气，你一脸茫然的望着张颜齐：“你怎么了？”

“害，我听说南南他女朋友双标，在他面前跟只小白兔一样，没想到啊，背着他在只有她和她朋友的群里发娇喘来着。”听到张颜齐的话，你的心突然咯噔一下，因为你也这么干了。

你抬腿慢慢的往卧室走去，却被张颜齐叫住了：“拿你手机过来，我看看你是不是也双标。”

“我不是我没有，真的。”然而张颜齐并不相信你：“眼见为实，拿手机过来。”

你把手机拿给张颜齐时连忙把所有聊天记录都删除了，可是哪曾想徐时青早不回信息现在回信息，而且还回了一句：姐妹，你可以啊，这娇喘跟黄色电影里的一样一样的

张颜齐扭头紧盯着你的眸子：“你不是说你没有嘛。”

你抬腿就想溜，张颜齐却直接横抱起你往卧室走：“我跟你说今晚你完了。”


End file.
